Agents of SHIELD: Lockdown
by marvelwho
Summary: Lockdown: After becoming trapped in a lockdown room at SHIELD HQ, Bobbi and Lance have nothing to do but sit and talk and share old memories.


'I left it in here, I'm telling you,' said Bobbi Morse as she made her way into the lockdown room.

The room was quite dull. Chrome walls depressed the pair as they entered. A few metallic shelves were filled with files and sheets although there was a mini functioning heater. A large silver door towered over them as it watched their every move.

'I thought everyone had their phone on them all the time,' Hunter sarcastically bit with a wry grin but Bobbi didn't see the funny side.

'It's no laughing matter,' claimed the agent as she reached into a gap between the heater and an empty cupboard. 'Jenny was going to text me about a night out.'

Hunter was becoming inpatient. He decided instead of standing there like a melon he'd help the woman try and find her new phone. She paid a bomb for it and so she was rather anxious in case it was lost.

'They're going to leave us behind you know.'

'Found it!'

Bobbi smiled with delight as she pulled the gleaming phone from the gap. Why it was there they didn't know but she placed it in her pocket before checking her texts. There was no text or service. That room was sealed off from everything as a place to keep dangerous and captured convicts.

Suddenly, they both jumped. The silver door shut tight and locked. Exchanging a look of worry and shock, the pair ran to it. They tried on numerous attempts to smash it down but it was no use. That door was made of ten sheets of titanium with reinforced steel. The only way to get out was the panel on the other side. They were trapped inside.

'Why did it close?' Bobbi began banging frantically, catching her blue jumper on the door handle.

'Oh shit. It's 9pm. All lockdown rooms get shut automatically at 9 at night. They don't open for another 12 hours.'

'This isn't happening,' cried Bobbi, trying to hammer the door down. 'FITZ! SIMMONS! COULSON.'

'It's no use,' Hunter pulled her away from the leering door. 'The room is sound-proof. We'll have to wait in here for 12 hours.'

He sat down on the cold hard floor. His patience was well and truly extinct as he watched Bobbi stare out of the only dome window. She stared onto the corridor outside hoping someone would walk by and spot the trapped pair. They didn't. They heard the roaring engine of Lola outside the room and realised the group had gone. Maybe if the pair had agreed to catch a ride with them they would have gone to try and find them. Bobbi slumped adjacent to Hunter and glared at the ceiling.

'What do you wanna do?' Hunter's vision was transfixed on her.

'Get out of here.'

'Well we can't,' he said, taking all her optimism away from her. 'Not until 9am.'

'I think I left my bag here.'

Standing up, she made her way around the large shelf and spotted her green bag. Delighted and relieved, she ran around the corner holding it. To these two, it felt like the Holy Grail.

'What's inside?' Hunter's enthusiasm rose again. He leaned in but she was pretty clear she didn't want him to look.

'There's some tampons. Great.'

Hope was lost. Hunter usually would have guffawed in a situation like this but he wanted to cry.

'I didn't finish. There's a bottle of water, a magazine, a notebook and some tissues.'

'What's the magazine?'

'Celeb Weekly.'

Sighing, Hunter slouched into himself but Bobbi began reading it. There was silence. All Hunter could hear was the pages of the magazine turning and it was annoying. Bobbi kept coughing and licking her lips. He stared at her angrily but she was too engrossed in the read. He leant over and knocked it out of her hand. It flew across the room and landed by the door.

'I was reading that.'

They both glared at each other for a while before averting their gaze. Hunter stared at the shelf. The only thing on it were two lab coats. It was quite cold. He flicked the mini heater on and it sprang into life. Sitting back against the wall, he thought about getting out of the room. He felt like a Big Mac but there was no food in this room. No food at…

He suddenly heard chewing. He slowly looked at Bobbi who was munching on a cereal bar. Her vision was on the magazine in the corner and she swallowed.

'Are you taking the piss?'

'What?'

'You've had that bastard bar in your bag all this time and you didn't' even share it?'

'No,' she seemed offended, placing the bar by her side. 'I just found it in my trouser pocket.'

'I'm starving over here.'

She reached into her bag and spotted two more bars. She retrieved it from the rucksack and tossed it over to Hunter. The wrapped bar fell beside his knee and he looked up.

'I just found a cherry one. Eat that.'

'I don't like Cherry.'

Childishly, he refused to eat the bar. Rolling her eyes, Bobbi glanced across the room. The heater was warming the room significantly and the magazine was still in the corner. The spine was cracked a little and the cover was slightly ripped. Silence filled the room for a short while. Occasionally, the pair would engage in a second of eye contact but that was all. Eventually, Hunter began eating the cereal bar. It was gross.

'Bobbi,' he stared across at her.

'Yes,' she refused to meet his eye line as she walked over to the other side of the room to get the magazine.

'Is this the first time you've been locked in a room?'

'I was in quarantine once,' she insisted, finishing off the bar. She placed the wrapper in the bag and then wiped the crumbs from her mouth. 'I was in there for 10 hours on my own with nothing. At least I have someone to talk to this time though.'

Hunter felt a wave of guilt wash over him. He had been so mean to her in that room yet she was still glad of his company. He bit the bar again.

'I'm sorry.'

'For what?'

'Being a dick earlier. I love cherry!'

Smiling, Bobbi pulled the notebook from her bag. Flicking through the pages, she noticed she had written a phone number down. Trying to ring it, the call failed without service. That wasn't the only issue. Any technology in a lockdown room failed after a while due to the anti-tech machines built in the wall. She yawned.

Reaching for the lab coats, he tossed one to Bobbi who became puzzled.

'Pretend it's a blanket,' he said.

It didn't feel like a blanket. It was rugged and hard and crispy. She made do with it. Wrapping it around her waist, she began reading through the magazine again.

Hunter twiddled his thumbs thinking of what to do next. He could read Bobbi's magazine and notebook after her although that would be boring. He tapped his toes against the shelf which agitated Bobbi. The shelf kept clanging and so she held it tight, making him stop.

A few hours later, Bobbi was tired. Now, the pair were close together, sitting in front of the mini heater. The crispy lab coats were too itchy and annoying and so they were now back on the shelf.

'This reminds me of Nevada,' Hunter giggled a little, his arm around a tired Mockingbird.

'I hope not,' she smirked without Hunter noticing. 'That was the worst trip ever. I caught the flu and a raccoon pissed up our tent.'

Breaking into laughter, the pair felt a little warmer inside. Hunter kissed his teeth and Bobbi cringed. The light in the room faded into nothingness as Bobbi sank her head into Hunter's grey jumper. As he realised she had fallen asleep, he rested his head against the wall and closed his eyes.

Hunter awoke. The sound of the silver door opening startled him slightly. It was 9am. Scooping a sleepy Bobbi up, he exited the room and listened to the silver door close behind him.


End file.
